Boyinaband
David Paul Brown (born: ), also known as , is a reoccurring character in Rebecca's videos and animations and a YouTuber. He has subscribers and videos on YouTube. Description Appearance He appears to be a tall and skinny person with a white skin tone. He has black and red hair that is very long. He has brown eyes. He is seen wearing a pure black shirt, slightly light black pants and black shoes. Personality He is a calm person and also likes singing and producing music for his fans. Role in videos 2018 VidCon Recap He was found in the Instagram Lounge with RoomieOfficial and Domics. Later, at the panel, he was with a group of people, including himself, Roomie, TheAMaazing and Rebecca Parham. After the panel, they went to the cheesecake factory for dinner. The Last VidCon Recap He and Rebecca met at the Instagram Lounge. Biography He was born in Telford, England on August 24th of 1987. As a child, he grew up in the United Arab Emirates, but moved eventually back to England as a teenager. He launched his YouTube channel in 2007. With You and What Army, he began recording an EP titled Soundtrack to the Apocalypse in his home studio in 2009.https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/david-brown.html At the start of his channel's existence, he solely focused his content around music, especially since he was a part of the band "You and What Army" from 2007 to 2014. After the band broke up, he started expanding his content style. In 2015, his channel started becoming less active due to personal issues with depression and a lack of motivation. On July 9, he made a video discussing why he hasn't been uploading or tweeting for a while. He posted 1 other video unrelated to the subject, but then took a year to upload again. On August 10th of 2016, he uploaded the video "I'm not dead.", which was a song about his problems. He stuck to his regular upload schedule after this until October of 2017. On April 21, 2018, he uploaded his first video in nearly six months called "My new look.". The semi-update semi-comedic video revealed that he had grown his facial hair out and dyed half of the goatee red to match up with his hair to create a new look. On May 3rd of the same year, he shaved and revealed why he hasn't been uploading. This is the first video talking about his depression since 2016. He plans on uploading normally once again. He collaborated with Pewdiepie and RoomieOfficial on the T-Series diss track 'congratulations'. It has since been blocked in India, along with some of Pewdiepie's other T-Series diss tracks such as 'Bitch lasagna' due to legal reasons. Hair Length He has very long hair, as shown in almost all of his videos. The reason why his hair is so long is due to the fact that he despised having haircuts whilst growing up due to his dislike of random strangers cutting his hair. More information about his hair is in this video. Trivia * When he is drawn, his hair length is exaggerated. * He was born on the same year as Rebecca Parham. Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Male characters Category:YouTubers